Little devil angel
by isumiitachi
Summary: Fury asked the Avengers to go and check out Forks- where they meet the Cullen- then the Volturi sent one of their best guard to check out Renesmee. What happen when Jane meet Thor? What if Thor just break up with his girlfriend? And what happen when he fell in love with the little devil Jane? Let"s see! DISCONTINUED Sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight + Avengers crossover**

**SUMMARY:**

**Fury asked the Avengers to go and check out Forks- where they meet the Cullen- Then ****the Volturi sent one of their best guard to check out Renesmee. What happen when Jane meet Thor? What if Thor just break up with his girlfriend? And what happen when he fell in love with the little devil Jane? Let"s see! ^_^**

**CHAPTER 1**

Thor is sitting in the Stark's tower! Tony would not stop talking about how great his tower is! Steve jut keep hitting at his " unlucky bag" and Bruce- well he doesn't know what that guy is doing. And the couple Barton and Natasha are no where to be found!

Thor think about him and Jane Foster. They were perfect to each other ( well that"s what he think) but she couldn't wait for him so ... they break up. How life suck!

And now the door open and director Fury comes in! " Guys, gather around, we got a new mission" Fury said. Everyone gather around him and wait for him to talk- well expect for Tony! " What? Another mission? You plan to work us to death?" He yell.

Fury ignored him" We need you guys to visit a very special family in Forks, you just need to see if they are " evil" " "How special?" Barton asked! Fury looks at us for a long time" they are vampires"

" WHAT?" Someone yell. My eyes open wide and my mouth keep repeating the word " vampire" Fury look at me "Yes Thor, they are Vampire. I don't know if they would done any harm so I need you guys to check it out!

' So we are dealing with vampires now?' Tony said. " No Stark, you don't "deal" with them, I just need you to see if they have any plans with "our" world, I don't like to see any fights happen unnecessary." Fury tell him. " So get going guys, you will go to Forks tomorrow, take your chance and rest!"

Thor watches as Fury walked out the door and everybody go to their room to get ready! Thor suddenly have a feeling that this trip gonna change every thing in his world!

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm new here and well - I just got this story here in my head yesterday and I decide to write it out! This is a new couple don't you agree? Thor x Jane ( Voluturi Jane) I love Jane and I love Thor too. I don't like Bella ( sorry Bella fans) and there was too many story of her so I write this one. Hope you like it ^_^**

**I would like if you leave some reviews for me. I'm a student and well- I don't have much time. If you like this story to be continue, please let me know. I can't keep writing a story with no one is reading it,right? So please live reviews! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The next morning, everyone gather around and get on the plane. Thor is nervous. He doesn't know why, maybe it's because the family they are visiting is "vampires" he guest!

After getting off the plane, Stark asked 'What now?', they don't really know how to deal with this situation, it's there first time anyway.

'Well, I guest we just get on that black car over there, Fury like black anyway' Steve answer. " Yes, lest go guys" Thor said. Then everyone get to that black car.

'Wait, you're just gonna go in it, what if we're wrong?' Tony shout. "Come on Man of iron" Thor said in his deep voice. "Fine but don't make me say 'I told you so' if we get in the wrong car." Stark yell at him

"So... we are visiting vampires now, I hope nothing go wrong" Barton said "Cheer up Clint, if they don't mean any harm,what can possible go wrong" Bruce comfort him.

"That's right Clint, don"t be such a chicken" Natasha tease him. "You're the chicken,your whole family is a chicken' Barton shout, then everything just become a mess.

They arrive at the Cullen house, Thor look at the mansion in front of him, It's look amazingly beautiful, such a place to live in, well he live in a castle but still ,this house is amazing.

A thin looking man but not weak gives us a smile and said:"welcome to our family, my name is Charles and this is my wife Esme, I hope you will fine your most comfort in our house." "Hello" his wife said

A small girl with short hair said to us " Hi, my name is Alex, this guy is my mate- Jasper. That girl with brown hair over there is Bella, her husband name is Edward and he's also my brother. That is there daughter Renesmee. And the big one there is Emment, the girl next to him is Rosalie!"

"Hello there, I'm Thor, son of Odin, these are my friend, the one with glasses is Bruce Banner, that guy is Tony Stark and next to him is Steve Rogers. Those two are Clint Barton and Natalia Romanova. We are very glad to visit your family"

"And as we was heard, you guys are... vampires?" Tony asked with- well a very exciting voice!

"Yes, Mr. Stark, but we mean no harm, my family and I don't drink human blood, so you need no worry." Charles smile and answer him

"When you said your family and you, does that mean there are others that drink human blood?" Clint asked with a serious voice

The Cullen look at them and Charles said" I afraid that is not my decision to tell you are not, we are all control by a conven call "The Volturi', they don't like human to know us to well, until the Volturi approve, we can't say more"

"The Volturi you say, are they powerful?" Steve asked.

"Yes , they are very powerful and dangerous" Edward answer them


	3. Chapter 3

Thor and the Avengers walked in the house. It's look nice and cozy. Just a simple house.

'So... what are the Volturi' Natasha asked

'You see , they're a Conven that's control the vampire world, not many of us like them, but they've done a very good job to prevent damage to us from the outside world and that mean the human world' Esme explained to them with a gentle smile

'If the are so good, then why do nobody like them? Bruce asked

' Well,you see, they... how do I but them, they are a little cruel' Carlisle answered

"They're the demon" the big one Emment said with a furious voice

"Emment, don't say like that" Esme nicely said to him

"They're a very powerful conven, we try to fight them 3 years ago but we lost, I advise you not to mess with them, they have vampires that have very special power" Edward tells them in a serious voice

"Powers?" Steve asked

"Yes Mr. Rogers, each one of us have special power, like Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, Bella is a shield, it depends on your human life that you can have a special ability" Carlisle explains to them

"That's amazing, I was wondering if I could take some of your blood for my experiments?" Bruce asked in a very exciting voice

"That's fine by me , but I afraid that our power is not something science can explain" Carlisle tell him

"I understand" Bruce answer but sound disappointed

The phone suddenly ring, "Please, excuse me" Esme smile and says to them

"Then, how old are you guys?" Natasha asked

"Except for Bella over there is a newborn, our age are already more than hundreds, we're immortal after all" the small Alice girl answer

"That's is so cool" Tony shout

"It's not as cool as it sound , it's a gif but also a curse. You'll understand if you live forever" Rosalie said

"Everyone, the Volturi is senting Jane to check out Renesmee and also our new friends here" Esme voice came in the room

The Cullen look so nervous and worry, its like the end of the world

"Who is Jane? Thor asked, wondering why his heart bounce so fast when he hear this name, it's not like he still miss Jane Foster, but there is something else that he couldn't understand

"She is their most powerful guard, a very dangerous vampire" Bella answer but she sound so nervous

* * *

**Hey guys, so Jane and Thor are gonna meet next chapter, well I'm exciting but not many has read my story yet, right? Like I said, please live reviews, I don't know if I should continue this are not-well when no one is reading it anyway ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Volturi, Italy**

"You called me, master?" Jane walks in the room, standing in front of her master's throne and wait for him to give her a kiss

'My dear Jane, my sweet little girl' Aro come to her and give her a kiss in the cheek

' Is there something wrong master?'

'No, dear Jane, I just want you to go to the Cullen and check out that girl Renesmee, It has been 3 years from then, has it not? And I want you to stay there for a month. I want you to watch Renesmee and... our new friends from the human world!' Aro said

'THE HUMAN? But master, the human has find out about us?' Jane voice was nervous, she know that human has weapons that can kill them

'Don't be afraid my dear, as long as they see we have no plan to damage there world, they will leave soon' Aro smile to the small girl, it like he has no fear about human finding out about them

"Master, do I have to go to the Cullen alone? Can I take Alec with me?"Thinking about she have to stay with those veggie vampires for a whole month... horrifying

"I'm sorry my love but you going alone will make them think less... threaten, and I suppose you can take care of yourself?" Aro smile and answer the little girl

"Yes master, I will not fail you"

"Now go my pet, you will leave tomorrow" Aro watches as his dear Jane walking out of the room, suddenly he few like something is going to happen

* * *

Alec watches his sister throwing stuff to the ground " Now, now Jane, things are not gonna be that bad, it's only a month"

"A MONTH, a month ALec, how am I suppose to live with those disgusting veggies and... humans too" Jane shout as her younger twin brother, she couldn't stand the fact that she's going to stay with the Cullen for a month

"It's alright, it's only a month, to us vampires how long can a month be, right?" Giving his older sister a hug and a big smile, Alec comfort her

"I'll miss you Alec" hugging her brother back, they never really stay a part for too long

"I'll miss you too Jane, but it's all gonna be alright"

* * *

**The Cullen, Forks- Next morning**

Thor is sitting at the living room, everybody is waiting for the Volturi guard to come

"What do you think she's gonna look like, I hope she's hot!' Stark said, doesn't really care about the important stuff-like usual

"Carlisle said she has the ability to course great pain to others, you better not mess with her or you gonna be the first one to know her power" Steve say to Stark

"Have some fun captain or you gonna die because of boreness"Stark teas him

"Everything is just a funny game to you aren't it?" Steve said in a serious voice

"No, only funny stuff" Stark said in he jerk voice-like always

"Guys stop fighting" Natasha said to both of them

"She's coming" Alice voice suddenly come in the room

"What, really, I have got to see her"Stark said as he run outside

The Cullen and everybody else come out, at that moment, a black car come in front of them

It's stop and the door slowly opens, a white small hand come out first then a small girl step out

"That's an angel" Tony says excitingly

"She's the scary guard the Cullen is afraid of?She looks like a kid, only thirteenth" Barton said in a disbelieving voice

"Please do not be fool by her looks, Mr. Barton, she's older than even all of your ages combine" Carlisle warned him

"How old is she?" Bruce ask him

"Well, maybe about 3000 years olds Mr. Banner" Esme answer him

"That's old" Bruce said

Thor doesn't say anything, he doesn't know what to say. His heart is bumping like it's gonna jump out of his chest, looking at that angelic face make he feel like they know each other for millions of years

The girl slowly walks to them, she wears a cloak that cover her whole body, as she walk closer Thor see how small and short that girl is, she only like 4"8

"Welcome Jane, I hope you'll have a great time here in our house" Carlisle said

Jane nod, her face is cold and look a bit angry and fill with so much hatreds

Thor suddenly feel he want to know more about this girl, he want to bring a smile to that face that no one has ever able to do it

"Hello there, my name is Thor, son of Odin, God of lightning, nice to meet you" Thor smile and introduce himself to the small girl

Jane looks at him, she look surprise, maybe because of the word 'God' but she calm down imminently and says 'Jane Volturi'

"Hey, my name's is Steve Rogers, well I'm Captain America" Steve says to her

"My name is Natasha Romanova, this guy is Clint Barton" Natasha says to the small girl

"And I'm Bruce Banner, well as everyone say-I'm the Hulk" Bruce also introduce himself

"Hey beautiful little girl, I'm Tony Stark and Iron Man"Stark says with his jerk face

'Don't call her..lit" before the Cullen can finish their sentence, Tony is already falling down the floor, screaming in agony

"Stop Jane" Bella yells ,trying to use her power

But Jane already stop "Don't ever call me little again" she said,her voice sound extremely angry and her eyes looks dangerous. She turn to Carlisle "Where is my room?"

"This way my dear ,I'll take you to it" Esme says to her gently

As she is going up, everyone start to care for Tony

"Are you oke?" Alice ask

"I told you didn't I? You gonna be the first one to know her power" Steve tease him

"I'm fine, but for a moment it feel like I was being burn alive" Stark says, he sounds a little painful but still have that jerk face

Thor watches as Jane goes in to her room, Carlisle said vampires have powers that are relative to their human live. Stark said it's was like being burn alive. Did something happen in Jane past? This just make Thor want to know more about that little devil

* * *

**Hey guys, so they meet, yay. This is a long chapter, I hope no one find it too boring. I'm planing to post chapter 5 tomorrow. But well, I'll need at least 1 review' ^_^ It's not much right? Just 1. Please, I you want this to be continue, please live reviews. I want to know what others think about my story. And if anyone has any ideas for the story, please tell. I want to know everyone opinions. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next morning**

"Good morning everyone" Thor said to his friends and The Cullen

"Waking up early, Thor" Tony said

"Good morning to you too, Man of Iron "

"You guys sure wake up early" Clint says as he walking down the stairs

"We're vampires ,we don't sleep" Emment said

"Where's Jane?" Thor asked, he wants to see that little one

"She's in her room, I don't think she would come out any soon, don't care about her Thor" Bella said, her voice fill with so much hatreds toward Jane

Thor is annoyed, he doesn't like someone to talk like that about his Jane. Wait a minute? "His Jane?" For no reason he like the sound of that word

"We should call her, my friends and I want to know more about her and the Volturi" Thor said, it's the only reason he can come up with to see her

"I'll go get her" Esme said-she is the prefect one to do it

"Jane dear, please come out of your room, our new friends wish to talk to you"Esme knock on the door as she tells Jane

After 2 minute, a sweet voice come out "wait" just a word but it sound so sweet

Jane opens the door and walks down the stairs, she still wear the cloak that cover her whole body

"Morning" Stark said to Jane, giving her a big smile, it's seem like he is already forgot the incident happened yesterday

Everyone else start to says "Morning" to Jane. Some don't like her but they still do it

Jane just nod without saying a word but Thor could have swore that he saw a surprise look in her face, just a bit

"Lets go to eat breakfast, do you know anywhere we can eat at?" Thor asked th Cullen

"Well, you can it eat at the La Push, you can ask the people in town, they'll show you" Bella said

"That's alright, let go guys" Thor says to his friends

"And please join us as well, Jane" Thor asked and looks at the girls that is shorter than him for like 2 heads or even more

"Vampires don't eat breakfast" Jane said-her voice is cold

"It's oke, if you don't eat, we will. But we gonna talk more easy, don you agree?" Thor said

After thinking for a while, Jane nod. Thor feel so happy like it's their first date

"But... you have to take off your cloak, we're not going anywhere with you dressing like that" Natasha said to the small girl

"Wait" Jane says as she walks to her room,she sounds annoyed

5 minute later, Jane walks down wearing a short black skirt and a shirt that looks like Japanese school girl uniform. Don't ask Thor why he know it, Japan school uniforms are beautiful and the Avengers usually have much free time so they do a lot of crazy stuff

And since vampire skin glow in the sun, Jane have to wear a coat- Carlisle told them that, they were quite amazed at first

Then the Avengers and Jane walk to town. Jane is really too short, a bunch of big people walking around and in the middle of them is Jane-the short girl. Even Natasha is a head taller than Jane and she is a girl too

They find the La Push not long after. When they walks in, a lot of eyes are watching them. Well... our heroes are good looking. And Jane is the cute and cold one so she attract many, many... humans.

"So cute, the small one is so cute" as they walk by the whispering keep increasing

Everyone sit down and as fast as he could, Thor sits next to Jane

Our heroes start to order the food. Jane is amazed by how much they can eat. She's a vampire but still she know that if she was human, she only can eat half of the dish they are eating, and these people already eat to their third dish. "Third" what a monster! Jane thinks

"Jane, do you want to eat something?" Thor ask

"No"

"Then do you want a drink?" He ask again

"No"

"Then do you want to do something else?"

"No"

"Then..." Thor is about to ask again before the other start talking

"You are being like her mother, Thor" Stark said

"Stop it dude, you're being weird" Bruce said

"Everybody, group meeting, Now" Steve says then he walks out the door.

"Please excuse us Jane" Thor said as he and the others walk out the door

* * *

**SOMEWHERE BEHIND LA PUSH**

"Tell me Thor, you like Jane, don't you?" Steve ask and look at Thor

"No man, what make you think that?" Thor try to lie but it doesn't seem to work

Everyone is looking at him and give him the look "we now it" Thor suddenly feel cold

He looks at them "yes, yes I like her. No... I love her. I feel like we belong to each other. I never feel like that when I was with Jane Foster."

* * *

**So... Thor said it. I hope this isn't going to fast. But I like love at first sight so... Yeah. I plan to let them "accidentally" kiss. But I have no idea so if anyone has anything, please just share ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER** **6**

"We're sorry Jane, for making you wait" Thor said when he walked to their table. His friends were really surprise by his answer but they didn't say anything. Anyone just said"we will talk about this later" and they walked in. He hope his friend would support him, It will be great if they can.

Jane nodded, she doesn't seem like she care

"I came here to talk so talk, now" Jane said to them

"We heard your Coven rules the vampire world, is that true?" Clint asked

"True"

"We heard you drink human blood" Natasha asked the small girl

"Vampire drink blood - include human blood" Jane answered but her face was confuse like asking why would they evan asked that question

"Yeah... it's kinda illegal, you know" Stark explain to Jane

"Nothing bad has happened, has it not? The Volturi sometime drink tourists blood but we have resources that are willingly to give us blood. And we also drink from human that is almost die or have no more will to live on" Jane explain to the group looking completely normal

"That's...Ahh I got nothing" Tony was about to say something but he realize he got nothing to say

"So miss Jane, as you know, we're here to check out the vampire world to see if they have any plans with 'human' world. As to warn you if you have any plan to harm our world, we - the Avengers will never allows you to succeed or even if you do take our world, we will sure damn avenge it!" Steve said to Jane, he sound serious and everyone else nodded in agree and determinant

Jane smirk at them and look them in the eyes " Foolish human, we don't have any plan with your world, in fact we would rather be away from human. I don't care what you think we can do, might do and will do, we will not harm you and you will not try to harm us, to experiment us or to destroy us. If you ever have any kind of plan to harm us, I - Jane Volturi Will make you suffer your worst pain, it will make you beg for deaths, I will make your life even worst than death itself. So stay away from the vampire world and stay away from my family!" Jane said to them, her face is cold and deadly

"Yes Jane, we will not try to harm your world if you won't harm us, I give you my word" Thor look at Jane, for no reason they believe each other

"I want to go back to the Cullen house" Jane stood up and she walked away

The Avengers follow, Thor goes up to walk with Jane, the others walk behind but looking at Jane and Thor they suddenly feel these two or just perfect to each other

* * *

Everyone walk back to the Cullen house, when they arrived, the whole family is in the living room with a tall and tanned boy. The Avengers look at the young teenager confusingly but Jane know who that is. That's the wolf Jacob that imprinted on the girl Renesmee

"So guys, this is Jacob and he's a werewolf, he's our friend and I promise you he and his pack mean no harm, I will explain to you another time" Carlisle smile and tell the confusing group

They still look confuse to the teenager but they nodded and agree to Carlisle explanation

"So leech, you come here to check on Renesmee right, so just do it and be gone." Jacob said and looked at Jane with disgusting eyes

Thor doesn't like the way that boy talk to Jane and the name he gave her. Thor look at the boy with mad eyes

But it seem like Jane doesn't care about what he said. She just look at the small child that is surrounded by her family and walked to her

"If you try to hurt my daughter, you will pay" Bella grinned and told Jane

As Jane walks near the girl Renesmee, the small girl looked at her with confusing eyes and reached one of her hands out to Jane. Jane takes it and close her eyes to see what the girl show her

After 3 minutes, Jane opend her eyes and so does Renesmee. Tears was falling down from the small girl face. Everyone is stunned and so does Jane. Jane looks at the girl confusingly

"You bitch" Bella yells at Jane, she run toward Jane and try to hit her

" NO" Thor runs to Jane and uses his hammer to bunch the vampire away

"You" Jacob and Edward yell at him but before they can do anything, Renesmee speaks

"You were burnt alive? You were burnt alive didn't you? You and your brother...you were burnt alive by your parents... didn't you?"

She continued to cry after saying that

Everyone is frozen and Jane looks stunned, her eyes is wide open and she look at the cryng girl

After a while, Jane kneel down to the girl and grap her throat before anyone could do anything, she says:

"Do that again child and you die" Jane let go of the girl and walks to her room, slamming the door harsh

Everybody is still frozen and Thor... he feel a great pain in his heart when he heard the love of his life was burnt alive and by her parents too.

As that moment, Thor swear that he will forever protect that little girl. He will not let anything happen to that little devil angel again. As long as he is still alive,and since he is immortal and so does she, he will protect her forever - and nothing can separate them...not even death itself

* * *

**So guys, this is chapter 6, I was planning to post this earlier but I was kinda lazy... "don't kill me" and I think I would post chapter 7 tomorrow if... I get at least 1 reviews. I don't care if it's a critic or a complement, please just leave a review. You know, I know there's quite a lot of people has visited my story already and none review, not a single one. **

**And if no reviews are leave, I think I gonna put this story on HITATUS until I get my mind all together,or maybe I'll just discontinued it. It's up to you guys... SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey... as I promised, this is chapter 7**

**To 'lucky15371':... I LOVE YOU - I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. You are now the person I love most ~- and thank you ,your review really helped me a lot. Thanks again. LOVE YOU ^_^**

* * *

After Jane went to her room, everybody else are still frozen, Renesmee' s still crying and Edward's helping his wife up.

"I never thought that... girl has such a past" Rosalie said

"Edward... is what Renesmee say true?" Esme asked her son

Edward goes in front of his daughter and grap her hand,

"Could you show me, love?" He close his eyes as he take in the vision Renesmee gives him

A few minutes later, Edward opens his eyes and look at everyone

"You might wanna sit down first" He said

Everyone gather around the sofa and they sit down, looking at Edward to wait for him to explain

"So... what happened?" Bruce asked

"I saw lots of things, I saw Jane and Alec were abused by their mother and farther. I saw the villagers came and accused them for being witches. I saw them ran in to the forest, hiding in the cold and trembling. But the villagers found them and drag them back and throw them to a cage" Edward stop there... like something is holding him back

"What happened next?" Natasha asked the man

"Please continue" Thor said, he wants to know about his love's past so he can share it with her

"Edward, continue please" Carlisle ased his son

"After that, there were some muscles men walked to the twin. They were laughing and have that hunger look on their eyes. Then two grab Jane and two grab Alec, they shoved them to the ground and took off their clothes... Jane and her brother were screaming,crying and yelling for their mother and farther to come but..No one came. Later, those men tossed the twin back to their cage and left. Jane and Alec were unconscious, their body cover in blood" Edward told them but doesn't have to say it all, everyone can guess what had happened to those children,those poor children

"Please, go on" Thor asked the man, clenching his fist at tight as he could, he need to know his love's past despite that it hurt him...So much

"Then later that night, people came. They drag Jane and Alec to a wooden pole and tide them in it. Some people were yelling to burn them, to kill them. The twin were screaming and yelling desperately to their parents. And then, in a flash of light, the fire was light. Jane were begging for it to stop but then she saw her mother...The woman was throwing fire at them, laughing in madness. Jane were yelling " I trusted you, I trusted you" and in her eyes, a line of blood fell. And I saw the Volturi pulled them out of the pole and the vision end" Edward said with pain in his eyes and voice

"How could anyone...done such a thing to a child" Esme asked disbelieving and leaned to her husband

"I have never thought..." Jacob said unable to finish a sentence

"Those people deserve to be burn forever on the fire of hell for the crime they commit" Thor said, he feels like crying for Jane, why did such an innocent girl had to suffer that

Then no one said a word, the Cullen went to their room and so does Thor and his friends

* * *

**Later that night**

"Jane, may I come in?" Thor knocked on the door asking Jane. Everyone haven't come out of their room yet so the house is very quiet

"What do you want?" Jane opened the door and asked the man in front of her

"Can you let me come in for a little bit?"

Jane looked at him and then opened the door for him to walked in

After closing the door, Jane turn around to look at Thor, waiting for him to talk

The big man didn't said anything. He walked to Jane and suddenly his face got closer and closer to hers and... he kissed her

Jane was surprised for a moment then she started to struggle. She kicked and hit him but the man was too strong. He lift her up into his arm and kissed her again

"What Do You Think You Are Doing?" After the man let go of her, she asked. She tried to use her power but it was useless, just like when she try to use it with that Bella

"I love you Jane, I love you so much, I love you at the first time I saw you, I feel like we belong to each other" Thor said to the small girl, his eyes are full with love to the girl

Jane looked at him in surprised but then she smirk

"Love me? Did you actually think I would trust you? I-Jane Volturi doesn't love anyone but my brother and my family. And I do not belong to anyone - not you, son of Odin"

"Please believe in me, Jane"

"NO, now get out of my room. I am leaving this place tomorrow and you - Asgardian will forget about this little love if it ever existed" Jane said as she pushed Thor out of the door and slammed it harsh on his back

Thor feel disappointed but then his eyes are filled with determinations. He will not give up the love of his life that easy, not now - not ever

Thor walked to Steve room and knocked on his door

"Gather everybody, even the Cullen,said I have something to say... and please do it quietly so Jane wouldn't know" Thor said to Steve

"What are you trying to do, Thor?" Steve asked,looking confuse

Thor smile and said " Getting my future bride of course"

* * *

**So... what's Thor trying to do? Next chapter you will find out. ^_^**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**To 1xariesx3 "I love you and yes, I'll continue it ^_^"**

**So on with the chapter**

* * *

"Why did you called us here, Thor" Tony asked, he was playing with Piper in his sleep then the hammer God just have to pull him out of bed

"Um... I have something I want to tell you all. My friends the Avengers already knew but the Cullen hasn't yet. I just need you to stay calm and listen to me, Is that Ok?" Thor asked,looking at the Cullen

"Sure Thor, you can tell us anything" Esme smile and answered him

"Well,I love ...Jane"

"WHAT?" There're some screaming and falling sounds

"How could you love her? I mean she is…Jane?"Bella asked him while looking at him like Thor is some kind of monster

"I do love her. I love her with all my heart, and you all heard about her past. I believe she deserves happiness so please trust me, for I need your help"

Everyone stay silence for a few minutes then everyone in the room looked at Thor

"So... what do you want us to do?"

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

**JANE P.O.V**

That stupid huge monster, because of him that she couldn't think any think right."Love her"? That ridiculous, no one outside the Volturi love her

"Jane dear, please come join us for breakfast?" Suddenly she heard Esme voice called her

"Breakfast?" What is wrong with those veggies Vampires today? Oh well, she gonna leave now so it's all right to come down there

"Jane, glad you can join us but...what's about the bags?" Carlisle asked Jane when she walks down the stairs

"I'm leaving, it's a month already"

When she about to walk to the doors, something or someone locked her way. The huge Emment, why does he have to be so damn tall?

"Maybe it's because you are so damn small" She heard Edward answer her

"Get out of my mind" She grinned at him

"Jane dear, you should stay for breakfast then you can leave" Esme asked her

"I don't eat breakfa..." Before she could finish her sentence she feel someone grab her waist and cover her mouth

Before she could react, she heard some kind of weird words and then everything turn black

* * *

**3rd person P.O.V**

"How did you do that? Vampires can't sleep or faint." Carlisle asked Thor, who is gently carrying Jane

"Tt' s magic, when I was a kid, my brother- Loki taught me a few spells for me to go outside and play rather than studying. And this spell can put people to sleep, well since it's worked on my father and he's a very powerful man, I guess it might worked on Jane"

"So Steve, will you carry her for me and bring her back to Stark' s tower, I need to do something first" Thor asked his friend while he put Jane on his arm

"What're you planing to do now?" Clint asked

"I..need to go and talk to Jane's family first" Thor said

"Be careful Thor, they might be a little…sadist " Edward warned him

"It's Ok, I'll do anything for Jane" Thor said with a determined look

"I'll be on my way now, my friends it's a pleasure to meet you all and thank you for your help"Thor said to the Cullen

"The pleasure are ours, and please be careful Thor, the Volturi don't like strangers messing with their princess" Carlise smile and told him

"Don't worry my friend, I'll be careful"

Then Thor turn over his friends-the Avengers

"My friends, please go home first and I'll follow you later"

"Are you sure about this Thor?" Bruce asked

"Yeah, you know…it's might be dangerous. Do you need one of us to come with you"Clint asked the God

"No my friend, this is something I must do alone, for my Jane~ I must do it"

"Well…good luck then, Thor" Natasha said while the Avengers walked out the door

* * *

Thor flew to Italy, it just took him a minute. Then he follow the Cullen instruction and found a women sitting outside a big door

"Hello, May I help you?" The women asked Thor while examining the strange looking man in front of her

"Yes, I would like to see the Volturi please"

The women looked stunned but she calm down in a second

"Please wait a moment for me to go and inform them"

Thor waited for the women to come out, he's nervous, very nervous but for Jane...he must do this

"You can come in now, they are waiting for you" The women said to Thor, interrupting his thought

Thor walked inside the door and there's a big room and in the middle are three chair that have three men sitting on it. There's a man with yellow hair, the other man has Brown hair and the one in the middle has black hair. Their hair are long over there shoulder,they have white and pale skin. Their eyes are crimson red just like Jane

"Greeting, what bring you here to us, stranger?" The man in the middle asked Thor

"I came here today to ask you for something"

"And what is it that you want to ask us for?" The man with yellow hair asked

"This is about Jane" Thor answered ,looking at them

"What happen to Jane"?" The man in the middle said, he seem calm but Thor saw worries in his eyes and voice

"I come here today to ask for her hand in marriage, I love her and wish her to be my bride" Thor answered calmly

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU ASK US SOMETHING LIKE THAT? JANE IS NOT MARRY ANY ONE" The yellow hair man shouted at Thor

"Calm down brother, let him speak!" The Brown hair man said

"I love Jane, I love her from the bottom of my heart and I know it the first time I saw her. I believe we belong to each other" Thor said, his eyes full with love

"And what make you think that we'll trust you?" The Black hair man asked

"My life. You can have it if I ever betray Jane. I if I betray her, I'll be not worthy for my father trust, I will not be worthy for this hammer" Thor said as he raise his hammer

They stay silent for a second and the the middle one said

"Where's Jane? Did she approve your love?"

"No she has not but please trust me, I will make her believe in me and love me" Thor answer

The Black hair man walked down from his chair and walked toward Thor. He raise one of his hand and asked

"May I?"

Thor doesn't know what the man was doing but still he took the man's hand as he watch him close his eye. After a few second, the man slowly open his eyes and smile to Thor.

"Then, I shall leave Jane in your hand and please...call me Aro"

"What?You are letting him have Jane?" The yellow hair man shouted

"You doubt me brother?" Aro asked

"So…what do you think Marcus?" Aro asked the brown hair man

"Let us …trust him this time" Marcus answered

"Ah, of course. We need to let Alec know about this. He is Jane brother after all" Aro said

"So Thor, please wait a bit. I'll go get him and I need you to give Jane something too" Aro said as he walked out the doors, leaving Thor with the two vampires

After about 10 minutes, Aro came back with a short boy. He is short and has Brown hair. His face is also as beautiful as Jane. They are absolutely the Angelic twin

"Alec, this is our…New friend-Thor. And he wish to marry your sister" Aro said to the boy

The boy looked stunned, his eyes are wide open

"WHAT?" Alec shouted

"Please trust me, I do love your sister, Alec. I promise to love and protect her with all my life"Thor said

"It's alright Alec. This man promise that you can take his life if he betray Jane. You can trust him" Aro said to the boy

"But master…I… Fine, I'll trust you this time. Don't ever hurt mine sister, you got that?"

"And give this letter to Jane please. She might not kill you after she read my words"Aro said to the man

"Yes and thank you, I promise not to ever hurt her. Now please excuse me, I wish to go back to Jane"

As Thor was walking out, he heard Alec shouted

"Don't hurt mine sister"

And his last thought before flying to the Stark' s tower were:

"The Volturi might not be as bad as he thought"

* * *

**So... this is chapter 8. I hope you like it.**

**And I was wondering if I should let Jane goes to Asgard for a time? So anyone think I should let Jane come to Asgard, please tell me**

**Ah… and I'm planing to make a new crossing fanfic. It's Percy Jackson and Twilight. **

**I was planning to make a cold Percy,you know like our Jane. COLD! So…anyone think I should do it. And if you can, please suggest me about the pairing too. I don't know yet if I would let who be with Percy. I think I should do a Slash. So anyone has any ideas?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**So…here chapter 9 guys**

**And I don't own Twilight or the Avengers. If I do, Bella would already be dead,I'm serious -_-**

* * *

**Jane P.O.V **

I opened my eyes only to see that I was no longer at the Cullen house. I looked around, I'm in a big room with all the modern things that me and Alec used to see on TV. Then I started realizing that I'm lyng on someone lap with the person arms around my waist. I looked up to see that the big monster -Thor is holding me

He had a big smile on his face as he was looking down on me. I daze out for a bit before I started to struggle.

Damn, he's strong. It has been 2 minutes and I still try to struggle and he…still smile.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I quit struggling when I realize that it's not gonna work

"I love you, Jane. Please give me a chance!" He said

"I'm gonna kill you, you crazy…" I yelled at him, trying to break his neck

"Wait Jane, I got a letter from Aro to you" Thor said,looking completely calm

I stopped when I heard my master name. Why would master help this guy? And Alec…why didn't he stopped this crazy bastard. Were they trying to…get rid of me?

I bit my lip, trying to hold down the tears that are planning to burst. Alec said that I'm a crying baby when things don't come out the way I want it to be. He said I can be so selfish sometimes...But I didn't mean to cry a lot

Do they hate me now because I cry so much? Or because I sometimes used my power on them? I didn't mean to…I just can't control my anger

* * *

**Thor P.O.V**

I looked at Jane's watering eyes, I didn't want to scare her. I never want to make her cry.

I lifted her up into my arms and patted her' s back gently

"I'll never ever hurt you Jane. I promise. Please trust me!"

5 minutes later she started to struggle to get out of my arms. It felt so sad when she doesn't give me a chance

"Give me Aro' s letter"

I handed to her and she started reading , then later she put it down and looked at me

"Because master said I shouldn't kill you so I wouldn't but if you try something weird, I'll… I'll let you enjoy my power"

I desperately tried to hold down not to laugh. She looks so cute when she threaten me. I think she forgot that her power doesn't work on me though

"Where's my room? I don't want to see you any longer!"

I signed before showing her to her room.

It's gonna be a long way until I get her heart

* * *

"So… how things?" Steve asked me when I returned to the living room

I signed

"Not good my friends, not good"

"You should give her a teddy bear, women like cute things" Stark suggest

"I do not thing Jane will like such a toy, man of Iron"

"How about a bow?" Clint said

"Man, not anyone is crazy about shooting like you" Stark said

"I agree with Tony,Clint. I doubt that Jane even know how to use it" I answered

"Maybe you should ask her to go to a date" Two voices said- it was and Natasha

"A date?" I asked

"Yeah, a date. You know… go out for dinner or the cinema or the amusement park..." Natasha said

"That's... sound wonderful! I will ask her out on a date tomorrow" I said, hoping for tomorrow to come

"Well,yeah, good luck man." They said as they walked back to there rooms

I sited there for a little while then went back to my room too. I have to get some sleep to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

**It's short- I know but that's all I got~ Sorry **

**I'll try better next time, promise ^_^**

**So...next chapter is like their first date. I wonder if I should let them go to dinner and the cinema or amusement park? So if you could, please suggest me which one is better, Ok? ^_^**

**Ah, I make vampires can cry in my story. I don't know why but I like it so... Yeah**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
